Legend of Zelda : Night of the Witch
Legend of Zelda : Night of the Witch '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Hylian Realm and follows the perspective of the cursed adventurer Serah. It is a sequel to Legend of Zelda : Blade of the Sun. Storyline Curse of the Witch Serah, a young rebellious teenager, accidentally stumbles upon the world of Hamarta when, while running away in the forest, she encounters the mysterious Walpurgis. Transported into Hamarta, helped by the mysterious Fairy Tali, she powerlessly assists to the end of the world as five immense Nightmare Totems trample upon it while Walpurgis dances on the ashes. Serah dies, then is reborn the day after in a perfectly beautiful world. She first encounters Karu, a brash but kind young man, and Iolia, an eccentric fashion designer. The latter allows Serah to overcome a strange curse Walpurgis placed upon her by depriving her of her sense of self. Serah watches as the world is once again destroyed and confronts Walpurgis, who tells her that time will loop this way forever without hope of escaping this nightmare. She thus dies again. Piecing Back the World Serah decides to struggle against the world, no matter what. She first saves the Zora from the Nightmare Totem of Despair, '''Lacrima, and saves the Dream Herald Solarya from the depths of an abyss, allowing her to return to her people, thus saving them. But Serah is then taunted by Walpurgis who tells her that the next day, Zoras will suffer again and no one will be there to save them. As a heartbroken Serah dies once more, her hopes faltering, days go by. Serah resurrects once more and this time helps the Gerudo with overcoming their Nightmare Totem of Denial, Decipio, and saving Dream Herald Auralu while putting an end to the nightmarish self-destructive constant reveling the Gerudo were subjected to. The day after, she saves the Rito from the Nightmare Totem of Fear, Terrore, and saves Dream Herald Falcori, allowing the Rito to escape from the constant biting winds of fear and darkness. Growing Day by Day Serah begins to wield a strange clothing known as the Wild Dog Armor, granted by a Mysterious Shade. She begins to master it as she saves more and more people such as Veronia and Juliet or Anjou and Monroe. She also gets closer to Karu and Iolia, despite constant rivalry with the former, and begins to develop a loving bond with the two. She later discovers that the three are the reincarnations of another Serah, Tamara and Hilden. She swears to protect them from Walpurgis. After another day and another death, she saves the Goron from a curse of wrath placed by the Totem of Anger, Iratus, forcing into war with Hylians, and saving their Dream Herald Dagrund. She also saves the Subrosian tribe from an apathy induced by the Totem of Abandon, Cruciora, thus freeing the Dream Herald Delphinia. This allows her to save the five Great Fairies from their curse, therefore allowing the Fairy Queen to resurrect. Ending the Night The Fairy Queen turns out to be a fully powered Tali who grants Serah the Blade of Distortion able to cut through Walpurgis's curse. Together with the prayers of the Dream Heralds, the Wild Dog armor and the power of the Blade, Serah saves once again everyone at once, rebuilding her memories and bonds with everyone, before confrontin Walpurgis not once but twice, until the latter exposes the source of her curselike power: a Tragoedia seed, which the Blade destroys. Finally saved, Walpurgis - revealing her true name as Beltane - thanks Serah for breaking her own curse without hating her for what Serah had gone through. As the world is reshaped in order to better fit their combined ideal, Beltane asks Serah to stay by her side, which Serah accepts, taking care of the wounded witch. Characters * Serah * Tali * Walpurgis * Karu * Iolia * Mysterious Shade * Five Great Fairies * Five Dream Heralds * Other Night of the Witch Characters Trivia * This Storyline is heavily inspired by a Majora's Mask aesthetic. It also references the Berserk and Puella Magi franchises. Category:Storyline Category:Hylian Realm